The Khan's Defiance
The Khan's Defiance is a fiction written by Shawn Carman. http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e05p05.htm Annotated Story Somewhere in the Northern Shinjo Provinces, Four Months Ago. Unicorn Clan Champion Moto Chagatai and his personal guard arrive at a Shinjo Outpost, and Chagatai dismounts and calls for Shono. Shinjo Shono greets Chagatai, and Chagatai asks Shono's opinion on the news. Shono believes the two guests, and Chagatai is convinced enough to want to meet them. Chagatai and Shono enter the outpost, and Shono leads the Khan to the room where the guests are waiting. Chagatai enters alone, and announces himself to the two waiting within. One of them names himself Moto Jochi, son of Moto Ambaghai and grandson of Moto Khaidu. Khaidu was the brother of Moto Gaheris, and as such Jochi is the cousin of Chagatai. Jochi is the Trader-Khan of the Ujik-Hai, and he has travelled here from Medinaat al-Salaam to meet his cousin. The other man announces that he is from the Yodotai Empire, and is called Phyrrus. He has a quest of great importance and the Moto to the north were helping him. Chagatai asks what Phyrrus is seeking, and he reveals he is searching for the Son of Duqaq. Phyrrus believes him to be somewhere in Rokugan. Chagatai knows that Duqaq was the name used by the Hooded Ronin in the Burning Sands, and that his son Rosoku had been killed two years ago. Chagatai did not wish to reveal that information, so he claimed he did not know Duqaq had a son. Phyrrus is disappointed, but requests a meeting with Unicorn scholars to investigate further. Chagatai reluctantly agrees. Shiro Moto, Two Weeks Ago. Chagatai is in his personal study surveying maps of the western Lion Clan provinces. Utaku Tama reports that preparations are commencing, stockpiling rice and trading for dried rations with the Mantis Clan. Some trading has been done with the Scorpion and Dragon. Shono is not convinced the Dragon will stand aside because of it. Iuchi Lixue reports the Baraunghar have been conducting maneuvers for a month, preparing for travel during winter. Lixue has identified a number of Lion storehouses as possible targets, and the information was obtained through Ronin to hide the trail back to the Unicorn. The Junghar have been deployed along the north, south and eastern borders but Shono thinks they are stretched thin. Chagatai orders the southern forces to be redistributed north and east, and that Akasha and the Naga will have to be able to guard themselves temporarily. Tama wonders why the northern border must be reinforced, and Lixue reveals that Phyrrus left abruptly after learning of Rosoku's death. Tama wonders if they could face a Yodotai attack, but Shono thinks that if such an attack were to come it would still be some time away. Chagatai is confident that by that time they will have the resources of the entire Empire at their disposal. Shiro Moto, One Week Ago. A Legion of Unicorn sit on their horses waiting for the Khan to speak from a balcony at Shiro Moto. Chagatai is certain his ancestors must be looking upon him with and he begins his speech to his troops. He tells them that only the Unicorn are strong enough to bring peace to a nation squabbling over who deserve to take the throne. The Lion stand between the Unicorn and the capital, but they will be broken like Chagatai broke Matsu Nimuro. The whelp leading the Lion will be shown true strength, and they ride with the Lords of Death at their side. A great cheer rises from the assembled troops. Kenson Gakka, present. Matsu Yoshino storms across the training ground outside the castle, ignoring the cold he calls for Ikoma Otemi. Otemi arrives and Yoshino demands know what information they have gained. Otemi reveals that a Kitsu at Kyuden Ikoma had relayed a message yesterday that the Unicorn had overrun three border outposts seizing all assets. The forces at Kyuden Ikoma were mobilizing to face the Unicorn at Shiranai Toshi. Yoshino is outraged, and Otemi reveals that because of no more information it could be possible that Shiranai Toshi has already fallen. Kyuden Ikoma may be in danger, and Yoshino wants to know how the Unicorn are able to travel so swiftly in this weather. Otemi reveals that Kitsu Fukashi suspects the Unicorn may be using magic to manipulated the weather. Yoshino assumes the forces sent from Kyuden Ikoma have already been lost, and Otemi agrees. Yoshino wishes to know how many cavalry are stationed here at Kenson Gakka but there are few. Yoshino is outraged at the thought of a winter campaign, but Otemi is certain that the Khan has a plan of some sort. Yoshino asks if they can reach Kyuden Ikoma before the Unicorn, and Otemi believes they would if the Khan must stop as he suspects. Yoshino orders that they should leave immediately, but Otemi is not convinced the forces will be in any shape to fight the Unicorn after the trip. Yoshino says the Lion are stronger than the Unicorn in any case, and Otemi agrees to assemble the men. Two Days Later at Kyuden Ikoma, Yoshino is contemplating what to do. He had reassigned most of the Kyuden Ikoma forces to the north and western borders, and there is less than a legion left in the castle. Otemi confirms that most of the men are not even on active duty but Ikoma Chikao, the Captain of the Watch and highest ranking military officer in the castle since the departure of the forces, is confident they will be ready to do what must be done. Otemi is not entirely convinced, but Yoshino says they must make do with what they have. Yoshino wished to know what the Khan will obtain should he take Kyuden Ikoma, and Chikao reveals that they had stockpiled in preparation for the entire winter. Enough to feed a large army for a week. Yoshino wonders what guests are visiting the castle, and Chikao reveals he began evacuating guests and supplies to Bishamon Seido yesterday. Otemi compliments Chikao of thinking ahead, but still two thirds of the supplies remain in the castle. Yoshino asks what news there is of Chagatai's forces, and Chikao reveals that a scout reported numbers roughly twice those of the Lion. Yoshino suggests they should attempt holding the Unicorn off from within the castle until supplies run low, but Otemi points out they would merely move on to another target. Yoshino ponders what the Khan's motive is, but Otemi does not think it is revenge. Yoshino understands that Otemi imples the Khan is after the Dead Emperor's throne, and wonders how Chagatai can have fallen so low. There is little time left to plan, and Otemi agrees. Forces from Shiro Matsu should be deploying towards Tonfajutsen shortly, and forces at Bishamon Seido should delay the Unicorn long enough to get enough troops to the capital. Otemi hesitates for a moment before asking if Yoshino wishes to put Kyuden Ikoma to the torch. Yoshino does not think that would be wise. They will need to defend the castle for as long as possible to buy the rest of the Lion time. Instead Yoshino proposes they strike at the Unicorn shugenja army, the Baraunghar. Yoshino will then lead the men against the Khan's main force to take out the Khan himself. Otemi will not allow Yoshino to be at such a risk, but Yoshino wishes to face the man who killed father. Otemi still insists on leading the attack himself, but Yoshino does not wish to loose Otemi. Otemi convinces Yoshino to let him go, and Yoshino orders Chikao and his men to continue evacuating as much of the supplies as possible. When the Khan's forces arrived the Lion were ready, but after an hour of fighting the gate was lost to the Unicorn. The Khol began to push through into the courtyards, and at that moment Otemi and his men struck. Fifty Lion had been hiding in peasant houses for hours, and when they spotted the command banner of the Khan Otemi ordered the charge. The Lion struck at any Iuchi they could find, and a third remained farther back to fire arrows at the Khol. As the element of surprise was lost roughly seventy five Khol were dead, and the Lion began to suffer losses. Otemi sees four shugenja pulled from their horses, and proceeds to kill a White Guard nearby. Suddenly Otemi is hit by an arrow in his shoulder. A second hits him in his right arm, and he turns to see the Khan just in time to see the third arrow loose and hit him in the chest. Most of his men are dead, but he can hear the Khan drawing his blade and knows he is about to die. Suddenly a massive sound announces that the castle gate has been collapsed. The Khol inside the castle have been cut off. Yoshino was now sending troops out to attack the Khan's command group, forcing the Unicorn to withdraw. Otemi falls unconcious. Moments later, Yoshino wipes blood from his face as he asks if Otemi is alive. Chikao reports that he is severely wounded, and will die if his wounds are not treated. Yoshino orders Chikao to signal the withdrawal to Bishamon Seido. Chikao asks if they shall burn the remaining supplies, but Yoshino thinks that not doing so will buy them time. Yoshino orders Chikao to ride ahead with Otemi, ensuring he does not die. The Lion begin their withdrawal. Characters * Moto Gaheris * Shinjo Shono * Moto Jochi * Phyrrus * Utaku Tama * Iuchi Lixue * Matsu Yoshino * Ikoma Otemi * Ikoma Chikao Not Present, But Mentioned * Moto Ambaghai * Moto Khaidu * Moto Gaheris * Duqaq / Hooded Ronin * Rosoku * Akasha * Matsu Nimuro * Kitsu Fukashi * Dead Emperor Khan's Defiance Khan's Defiance Khan's Defiance Khan's Defiance Khan's Defiance